


A Karasuno Sleepover

by sepiaroses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Lots of sleepover games, Multi, Never Have I Ever, Sleepovers, Spin the Bottle, Too much fluff, this fluff will give you a toothache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepiaroses/pseuds/sepiaroses
Summary: “EVERYONE. LISTEN UP,” Daichi said. His face was dark, and he looked genuinely pissed off. “We’re never going to get this game started if you all keep talking.”“Oh! Oh! Game!” Hinata said. He was bouncing up and down on the couch, much to Kageyama’s disgust. “Which game?”Daichi grinned. “Never Have I Ever.”tl;dr: exactly what you would expect when a bunch of teenagers get together late at night





	A Karasuno Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I cranked this story out in a few hours, and it was so much fun to write. Hope you enjoy!

“Okay, okay, everyone, settle down.” Daichi’s thundering voice made the first years fall silent. “Is everyone in their pajamas?”

Nishinoya grinned. “Look at my pj’s, Ryu! Aren’t they awesome!” He stood up, giving the team a full view of the tiny crows decorating his sweatpants.

“Superb, bro,” Tanaka said.

“Aren’t they magnificent, bro?”

“BRO.”

The entire Karasuno team was seated Sugawara’s basement, lounging on the various beat-up couches amongst blankets and pillows. A lone stereo and old TV were on a table in the back, but no one was watching Asahi’s movie choice (which was, unsurprisingly, _Tarzan_ ). It was 9:00 in the evening, but the kids made a promise to stay awake until past 1:00. 

“Can someone please turn off this god-awful music?” Tsukishima complained. “Rick Astley was only funny in 2008.”

“I won’t let you insult the god of memes,” Nishinoya said, sounding hurt.

“I would argue that Shrek is--”

“EVERYONE. LISTEN UP,” Daichi said. His face was dark, and he looked genuinely pissed off. “We’re never going to get this game started if you all keep talking.”

“Oh! Oh! Game!” Hinata said. He was bouncing up and down on the couch, much to Kageyama’s disgust. “Which game?”

Daichi grinned. “Never Have I Ever.”

A mix of groans and excited cheers echoed throughout the room.

“Everyone, get into a big circle on the ground. Does everyone know the rules?”

Yachi and Asahi were the only ones who shook their heads.

“Okay, well, someone starts off by saying ‘Never have I ever...’ and then says something they’ve never done,” Daichi explained. “If someone else in the circle has done what they said, they must put one of their fingers down. Everyone starts with ten fingers, the first person to zero fingers wins. Or loses, based on how you’re playing. Who wants to go first?”

“I’ll go first,” Suga said, scratching his chin. “Hm... never have I ever shoplifted.”

To everyone’s surprise, Asahi put down a finger.

“WHAT? ASAHI! WHAT DID YOU STEAL?” Nishinoya asked, incredulous.

“You know when you’re trying on ski boots, and they give you socks? Well, once I had the socks on and walked out of the store,” Asahi said, blushing. “I was too embarrassed to return them.”

“Honestly, what did I expect,” Daichi said.

“H-hey! You put down a finger too, Daichi! What did you steal?” Asahi said.

“You don’t know?” Suga said, eyebrows raised. “Daichi stole... my heart.”

The room erupted in groans, and Daichi laughed. He and Suga gave each other a high five.

“My turn,” Ennoshita said. He thought for a few seconds, then said: “Never have I ever... slept with a stuffed animal.”

“So manly Ennoshita!” Tanaka exclaimed, putting down one of his fingers. A few others in the circle did as well, Nishinoya grumbling at how stupid it was.

“My turn!” Hinata said. “Never have I ever took someone’s phone without their permission.”  
“Dumbass, remember that time you stole my phone and snapped two hundred pictures of your hamster wearing that Santa outfit?” Kageyama said.

“Aw, but he was so cute!”

“It wasn’t even Christmas! It was the middle of July!”

“Whatever,” Hinata said. “Okay, new one. Never have I ever... been chased by a bear!”

No one put their fingers down. “That was too specific, Hinata,” Suga said, kindly.

“AUGH! I give up!” Hinata said, throwing his hands in the air. “Kageyama, you go!”

“Never have I ever ordered anything except milk from the vending machine,” Kageyama said.

Everyone put a finger down. 

“You’re the only one who likes cow juice, Kageyama!” Hinata said, laughing.

“I don’t understand. Milk is full of calcium. Maybe if you drank milk, you would get taller,” Kageyama said with an evil smile.

“DON’T BRING MY HEIGHT INTO THIS!” Hinata said, launching himself at Kageyama. The two tumbled around, making a mess of the neatly stacked pile of blankets. Ennoshita had to break up their skirmish.

“My turn, I guess,” Tsukishima said. “Let’s ramp this up a few notches, shall we? Never have I ever... kissed someone.”

Suga and Daichi immediately put one of their fingers down. Hinata glanced frantically around the circle. His face was the color of a ripe tomato. To his right, Kageyama had a similar embarrassed expression. The pair slowly lowered their fingers.

“No way, Shoyou? TOBIO?” Nishinoya said, mouth agape. “Tell us! Who are the lucky girls?”

Hinata and Kageyama blushed harder, if that was even possible. “I... uh...” Hinata stammered, suddenly very interested in the carpet.

“SPILL!” Nishinoya said. The entire team bore holes into Hinata’s eyes.

“Well... uh...”

“Guys, that’s enough,” Daichi said, much to Hinata’s relief. “If they don’t want to tell, they don’t have to.”

Nishinoya sighed and turned his attention to Suga and Daichi. “What about you two, then? Who’d you kiss?”

Suga and Daichi gave each other a sideways glance, and Daichi laughed. “We'll tell you guys about it later,” he said, a twinkle in his eye.

Nishinoya looked disappointed. “No juicy details?”

“Nope,” Daichi said, grinning. “Who’s turn is it, now?”

“Mine,” Yamaguchi said. “Let’s see... Never have I ever tasted alcohol.”

The second and third years lowered their fingers. “Tasted?” Tanaka said, laughing. “You should have seen Nishinoya at Yui’s party the other week.”

“Oh, I remember that night fondly,” Daichi said. “What was the name again? Cheesy...”

“Cheesy McGruffer,” Tanaka filled in, with a laugh.

“What? Who’s that? What?” Nishinoya asked, looking frantic.

“HE DOESN’T REMEMBER CHEESY MCGRUFFER!” Tanaka said, howling in laughter. He was laughing so hard he had doubled over and was wheezing and clapping his hands like a seal.

Suga grimaced. “Nishinoya, when you were really drunk at the party, you glued an airhorn to your forehead and would only answer to the name Cheesy McGruffer. And then...”

“And then?” Nishinoya said, looking scared.

“...you lost a game of Strip Poker, and ended up singing a very bad rendition of Tik Tok by Kesha in your underwear. In front of everyone at the party. With a microphone.”

“It was... breathtaking...” Tanaka gasped out. He was laughing so hard he could hardly speak.

Nishinoya looked both scared and impressed. “Well, that’s what ten shots of vodka will do to you, kids.”

“It’s my turn,” Tanaka said, still giggling. “Uh, never have I ever... had sex.”

Daichi and Suga both lowered their fingers in unison.

“Oh, interesting,” Tanaka said, wiggling his eyebrows. “Care to share with the group?”

“Yeah, tell us!” Nishinoya begged.

But Daichi just laughed. “It’s a story for another night.”

“Fine... Anyone else?”

The room was silent as everyone looked around. Tension hung in the air. No one seemed to be lowering their fingers, until...

“HINATA?”

Hinata had lowered his finger. His head was hidden in a pillow; only short tufts of orange hair peeked out. He was too embarrassed to show his face.

Kageyama gave Hinata a kick, before lowering his own finger. He was blushing furiously.

Nishinoya gasped. “KAGEYAMA?”

“Wait a second...” Tanaka said, eyes flitting between the freak duo. “Are you guys...”

The words were drowned out because at that very moment, Hinata hurled a pillow at Tanaka’s face. The impact caused Tanaka’s torso to vault backwards.

“RYU! I got you, bro.” Nishinoya said, throwing his own pillow. It hit Hinata square in the face with a satisfying ‘poof’.

“Bro...” Tanaka wiped a fake tear from his eye. He was laying on the ground. “Th... Thank you.”

“Don’t die on me, bro!” Nishinoya said, taking Tanaka’s head into his lap.

Tanaka took a ragged breath. “Listen. There’s one last thing... I have to say... before I die.”

“WHAT IS IT, BRO?”

“I loved someone...”

“WHO DID YOU LOVE, BRO?” Nishinoya’s eyes welled up with fake tears.

“I loved...” Tanaka took a last breath, closing his eyes. “Cheesy McGruffer.”

“BROOOOOOOO!”

But the epic movie scene was interrupted by a pillow that hit Nishinoya in the back. Nishinoya whirled around to find Suga.

“NOT TODAY, PRETTY BOY!” Nishinoya shouted, grabbing a pillow from his left and hurling it back.

Soon, the room was filled with the sounds of laughter and pillows being thrown at ungodly speeds. Shimizu was in the lead, easily dodging pillows to return fatal blows, all while protecting Yachi from the onslaught. Tsukishima (who looked naked without his glasses) and Yamaguchi were back to back, fighting as a team. Hinata, Kageyama, Suga, and Asahi stood in the middle of the battlefield, fiercely throwing pillows at Nishinoya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, and Daichi. 

As the pillow fight dwindled down (mostly because Suga had freaked out about his mom’s antique vase getting broken), the team found their places in the circle once more. 

“Want to start another game?” Daichi offered. 

Everyone nodded in approval. “Pick something more risqué, Daichi!” Nishinoya said.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Tanaka said, giving a wink.

“I think I’m thinking what you’re thinking,” Nishinoya responded, wiggling his eyebrows.

“But do you think you know you’re thinking what I’m thinking, or do you KNOW you’re thinking what I’m thinking?”

“I think I know I’m thinking of what you’re thinking.”

“But do you think yo—”

“Guys, what game are you thinking about?” Daichi interrupted, with a sigh.

Nishinoya and Tanaka sprouted matching grins. “SPIN THE BOTTLE!”

“Oh, _hell_ no...” Ennoshita started, but Nishinoya had already grabbed an empty Coke bottle off the dresser and placed it in the center of the circle.

“The rules are as follows,” Nishinoya said. “Someone spins the bottle. Whichever person the open end faces MUST KISS THEM ON THE MOUTH. No cheeks allowed.”

“What about dicks?”

“No, Ryu, you can’t suck someone’s dick either.”

“Bro.”

“Oh, lord...” Tsukkishima said.

Nishinoya pointed at him suddenly, his brown eyes flashing. “Tsukishima! You’re first!”

“Why me?” Tsukishima grumbled, but he leaned forward to give the bottle a solid hit. The bottle kept spinning until finally it stopped. The open end was facing...

“YAMAGUCHI! You have to kiss Tsukishima!”

Yamaguchi immediately went beet-red and covered his freckled face with his hands.

“Come on, Yamaguchi, it’s just a stupid game,” Tsukishima said, turning towards him. “Let’s just get it over with.”

Yamaguchi watched fearfully as Tsukishima got closer and closer until their foreheads were touching. The team let out some excited squeals. Tanaka gave a loud cat call.

Suddenly, Yamaguchi leaned into Tsukishima, softly pressing his lips against his friend. The kiss was short but sweet, and afterwards, the two couldn’t stop smiling.

“EXCELLENT!” Nishinoya said, clapping Yamaguchi on the back. “Damn Yama, you got moves.”

Yamaguchi blushed and covered his smile with the sleeve of his shirt.

“Okay, who’s next?” Nishinoya said. His eyes finally landed on Shimizu. “Shimizu-senpai!” he said, hopefully.

“No,” she said, curtly. And that was that.

“O-okay, then how about Hinata?”

“Ehhh?!” Hinata said, cheeks flushing. “Why me?”

“Because you’re a ginger.”

Hinata sulked, but he grudgingly scooted forward to give the bottle a good spin. The bottle rotated until the open end landed on...

“The couch?” Hinata looked disappointed.

“Well, I mean, if you really want to. There’s no one stopping you,” Tanaka pointed out. “If you’ve got a couch kink...”

“Give it another spin, Hinata,” Daichi said, with a sigh.

Hinata spun the bottle again. This time the open end came to a stop, facing Kageyama.

“The rivals themselves! This should be interesting,” Nishinoya said, propping his face on his elbows.

Hinata looked at Kageyama, a curious expression on his face. Then, he leaned in close, and their lips met.

“Oh shit,” Tanaka said, eyes wide, as he watched. 

The boys started slow, but began to make out. Hinata moved his hand up until his fingers were entangled in Kageyama’s silky black hair. Their kiss became hungrier as Kageyama pulled Hinata’s body closer. Hinata responded by moaning against Kageyama’s mouth, his eyes fluttering open into a half-lidded gaze.

“Okay, break it up you two, this isn’t Pornhub,” Daichi said, crossing his arms.

Hinata and Kageyama pulled away from each other, a single strand of saliva stretching between their swollen lips. Hinata was the first to notice the eyes of everyone on him. He blushed furiously and quickly wiped his lips with his sleeve.

The entire team was in utter shock.

“Well. That was. Unexpected.” Nishinoya said. He cleared his throat. “Uh. I don’t know what to say.”

Suga began to laugh. “Way to go, you two.”

Hinata gave an embarrassed smile. Kageyama was too flustered to speak, so he just stared at the ground.

“Huh. Um. Anyone... anyone else?” Nishinoya said, still clearly shaken up.

“I’ll give it a go.”

Everyone looked up in surprise at Asahi’s soft voice.

“Asahi? Really? Wouldn’t peg you as that type of person,” Tanaka said. “Well, the bottle’s all yours.”

“Um. Okay,” Asahi said, giving the bottle a gentle spin. The open end landed on Nishinoya.

“Me?” Nishinoya said, in utter surprise. 

Tanaka whistled and gave Nishinoya a shove. “Go. Kiss him.”

“I... uh...”

“Hurry up!” Hinata said. “Everyone else did it! You have to, too!”

Nishinoya swallowed, and stood up. He walked over to Asahi and took a seat next to him. To everyone’s surprise, Nishinoya had a light blush dusting his cheeks, and his ears were bright red.

“Um, okay. So... I guess I’ll...” Asahi said, but the words died in his throat as he watched Nishinoya come closer.

Nishinoya’s lips finally reached their target, and he inhaled sharply. Slowly, his lips softened, and he leaned into the kiss gently.

Asahi clearly didn’t know what to do. His hands were frozen in the air, his eyes were wide in terror.

“Put your arms on him!” Suga whispered to Asahi, motioning with his hands.

Asahi gave Suga a fearful look and placed his arms around Nishinoya’s small frame. In response, Nishinoya smiled against Asahi’s mouth. “Your goatee is tickling me,” he said, in-between kisses. 

Asahi finally closed his eyes and leaned into Noya, opening his mouth slightly.

“Asahi, are you trying to give me tongue?” Nishinoya asked, pulling back a bit in surprise. 

Asahi opened his eyes, and immediately looked guilty. “Oh, uh...”

Nishinoya chuckled and pulled the man in for another kiss, this time plunging his tongue inside Asahi’s mouth. Asahi gasped slightly at the weird feeling, but he must’ve liked it, because their kissing only got more intense.

That is, until Nishinoya pulled away. “Damn, that was pretty good!” he said, wiping saliva off his mouth. “You’re easy to kiss, Asahi.”

Asahi’s face flushed at that comment.

“WOO! NICE, BRO!” Tanaka said, running over to give Nishinoya a high five. Nishinoya returned it, looking proud of himself.

“Okey-dokie, who’s next?” Nishinoya said.

“I can’t let my kouhais have all the fun,” Daichi said with a smile. He leaned forward and gave the bottle a strong spin.

The bottle landed on Sugawara.

“Of course it’s you,” Daichi said, turning towards the silver-haired boy. He stretched out his hands and cupped Suga’s face, before pulling him close and kissing him hard on the mouth.

“DAMN!” Tanaka said, fanning himself. “Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?”

“It’s just you, bro,” Nishinoya replied.

Suga melted into Daichi like ice cream on a sunny day. Their kisses became soft, gentle, then resumed their vigor, a competition to see how much tongue you could slip into your partner’s mouth. 

Suga’s hands slid down Daichi’s strong biceps until they reached his waist, at which point Suga forcefully poked the man in the ribs.

“Ow! Suga, that tickles!” Daichi said, laughing.

Suga grinned, and the two returned to the circle.

“Nice going, Mom and Dad!” Hinata said, a bright expression on his face.

“Did you hear that?” Suga said, turning to Daichi. “I guess we’re the parents now.”

“Guess so,” Daichi said, grinning.

“So, _Daddy_ , are you going to kiss me again or what?”

Daichi’s eyes widened, but Suga was already on top of him, pushing him onto the carpet, getting closer...

“AHEM!” Tsukishima said, causing the third years to look up in surprise. “Sorry to ruin your little moment,” Tsukishima continued with a smirk, “but isn’t it Tanaka’s turn?”

“Yeah. Uh, right,” Suga said, wiping his mouth. He suddenly looked very embarrassed.

Tanaka took the bottle and spun it. “Please land on Shimizu-senpai...” he whispered.

“I’m not playing, remember?” Shimizu said, rolling her eyes.

“...fine,” Tanaka said with a huff, watching as the bottle stopped rotating as it landed on...

“ENNOSHITA! GIVE HIM A KISS!” Nishinoya roared, pushing Tanaka towards him.

But the push must’ve been a little too hard, because Tanaka ended up straddling Ennoshita on the ground.

“Hm, might as well,” Tanaka said, swooping down to give Ennoshita a swift kiss on his mouth. The black-haired boy immediately went red in the face, but he didn’t complain when Tanaka deepened the kiss.

A few moments later, Tanaka sat up, dusting off his knees. “Nishinoya, why did you have to push me so hard?”

But Nishinoya didn’t answer, because he was looking quietly at Ennoshita. In fact, everyone was looking at Ennoshita.

Tanaka turned around, curious. 

Ennoshita was still on the ground, covering his face in his hands. He was taking sharp breaths. His face was bright red. He looked sick, or panicked, or worse.

“Ennoshita, are you oka—” Tanaka started, but when Ennoshita dropped his hands, he had the biggest smile on his face.

“I’ve been waiting to do that for a while,” Ennoshita whispered, so quietly no one heard him.

“Huh?” Tanaka asked.

“Hm... nothing.”

 

“Well, that’s everyone, I think... unless you girls want to play?” Nishinoya asked, hopeful.

“Not interested,” Shimizu snapped back. Yachi nodded in agreement.

“What time is it, anyway?” Kageyama asked, yawning.

“It’s 12:30,” Daichi supplied, glancing at his watch. “Did everyone brush their teeth?”

“YES, DAD,” said everyone.

“Okay, then let’s get out the sleeping bags.”

While the boys were fighting over sleeping arrangements, Shimizu and Yachi headed upstairs to sleep in the spare room.

“Well, that was interesting,” Shimizu said, with a laugh.

“Y-yeah,” Yachi said. Her cheeks suddenly flushed.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“It’s just... that game...” Yachi swallowed. “I kind of wanted to play.”

Shimizu smiled, then took a step closer to the blond-haired girl. “Do you still want to play?”

Yachi nodded, a breath escaping her lips. Shimizu was so close, and warm. Yachi’s heart was beating fast.

Shimizu leaned in and pressed her lips gently against Yachi’s. Her long fingers grazed Yachi’s neck and shoulders.

But it was only for a moment. Shimizu pulled away with a smile.

“It’s time for bed.”

“Uh huh,” Yachi said, unable to form coherent sentences with the taste of Kiyoko on her tongue.

After they had settled down in their sleeping bags, Shimizu turned off the light.

“Goodnight, Yachi.”

“Goodnight, Kiyoko.”


End file.
